Ta vengeance me blesse
by SasouParadise
Summary: Lorsque l'amour ne connait aucune autre facette que la douleur, les histoires ce finissent rarement bien. Même les morts peuvent être belles. Vous décidez qui est Sasuke et qui est Naruto***ATTENTION MORT/VIOL ET SUICIDE***
1. Chapter 1

Alors c'est ça. Encore cette fois, ce sera la même chose. Je le sais car je sens l'air se refroidir. Comme toutes les fois, tu entres par ma fenêtre. As tu à ce point peur que l'on te voit avec moi? Dos à toi, je ne sens que ta présence. J'aurai du sentir une chaleur rassurante mais je ne sens que les frissons désagréable de l'anticipation qui me parcours. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux plus te regarder car je n'en peux plus de cette tristesse qui me noue le ventre à chaque fois que je vois ton visage froid et dur. À quoi penses tu? Que c'est-il passé dans cette merveilleuse tête pour que nous en arrivions là? Je me doute que tu ne recherche que la vengence et c'est pour cette raison que jamais je ne me plaint comme jamais je ne me permet d'éspéré. J'ai espéré longtemps tu sais? Que tu me prendrai, que tu m'aimerai et que tu me chérirai, mais depuis ce point de bascule, l'espoire me fuit et je la laisse partir impuissant. Que fais-tu ? Pourquoicette attente alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne fait le moindre mouvement ? J'entens ta respiration basse et lente. Évalues-tu où cette fois tu le feras ? Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse! J'aimerai te crier tellement de chose, mais m'écouteras tu seulement? Tu ne cherches qu'à me faire souffrir plus que tu ne le fait déjà. Tu fais enfin un mouvement. Ça y est, ça va commencer…

Tu te positionne lentement derrière moi et tout aussi doucement tu poses tes mains sur mes hanches. Tu fais ensuite descendre le seul tissu recouvrant ma peau. Sortant de la douche, je n'étais vêtu que d'une serviette. Tu me pousse légèrement vers le lit et aussitôt que mes genoux le touche, tu me pousse brutalement dessus. Je tombe lourdement sur ce lit froid et tu tire violemment mes hanches pour positionner mon corps comme tu le souaite. Que suis-je pour toi? Une simple marionnette? Je me laisse quand même faire sachant que je n'arriverai à rien contre toi et je ne veux surtout pas voir ton visage en ce moment. Je sais déjà que cette fois ne sera pas différente des autres. Je ne bouge donc pas et j'attend. Je te sens bouger et j'entend, grâce à un petit bruit distinct, que tu lubrifie tes doigts. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'ai pas pour m'épargner la douleur que tu le fais. C'est seulement pour ne pas que tu TE face mal en me pénétrant. Moi, je suis déjà blesser depuis un moment... Tu poses finalement tes mains sur mes fesses et tu te positionne devant mon intimité. Ta chaleur brûle ma peau geler et me noue la gorge de douleur. Tu montes tes mains lentement le long de mon dos et, sans changer de vitesse, tu les redescends jusqu'à mes hanche.

Tu les agrippes et les tire brusquement vers toi pour me pénétrer violement. Je lâche un cri que je ne peux retenir. Tu n'attends pas et commence à bouger. J'ai mal, je suis surement déchirer, je n'arrive plus à respirer et je t'en veux! Je t'en veux de me faire souffrir, de ne pas voir à travers mes yeux et de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens! Tes coups doux ne durent pas longtemps, tu me prends rapidemment avec plus de force. Je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça si pour te dépêcher d'en finir. Moi, j'ai mal, mais sous tes coups de butoir violent je ne peux rien dire. Je serre les dents le plus possible pour m'empêcher de crier toute ma douleur. J'ai mal, l'objet de plaisir se transforme en couteau qui me blesse juqu'au coeur. Il y avait tellement de façon pour me faire souffrir… Pourquoi celle-là ? Je bouge et sens tes mains raffermir leur prise. Je tends le bras et tente de prendre l'oreiller mais tu l'agrippe alors qu'il est tendu, et avec l'autre, tu les tirent vers toi. Ce mouvement change ma position ainsi que ton angle de pénétration. Tu vas plus loin,me fais plus mal et je ne peux plus empêcher mes larmes de dévaler mes joues.

Tu accélères, tu dois être proche de la fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu soupire te relâche en moi et tu me lâche complètement. Je retombe sur mon lit et ne bouge pas. Tu remontes ton pantalon et sors de ma chambre. Je reste pantelant et pleurant ma peine silencieusement. Tu reviens, quelques minutes plus tard, et je sens quelque chose d'humide et tiède sur ma peau. Tu nettoie. Non pas pour que je me sente moins sale, c'est seulement pour ne pas laisser de preuve de ton passage. Tu soupire et repars par ma fenêtre.

J'attends de toute façon je ne peux plus bouger… J'ai mal… Tellement mal… À La mâchoire d'avoir autant serrer. J'ai mal aux bras que tu as tiré car tu à dû penser que je voulais me débattre ou m'enfuir alors que je ne voulais que l'oreiller et mordre dedans ! J'ai mal aux hanches que tu as tirées si fort. J'ai mal à mon intimité que tu as pénétrée et violée. Mais plus que tout j'ai mal au cœur.

Il saigne et je ne peux rien faire pour le guérrir. Nous étions meilleur ami. J'ai mal parce que tu m'as tout appris. Mal d'avoir cru en toi, mal de t'avoir fait confiance, mal d'avoir espéré… Oui j'ai espéré… Le jour où j'ai réalisé que… Je t'aime… Quand je l'ai réaliser, j'étais apeurer. Après tout ce que nous avions vécue, le fait que nous sommes deux hommes de grande fierté et remplie d'orgeuil comment pouvais-je te dire ce que je ressentais? De plus, tu es mon exact opposer. Tu es l'amour d'une vie pour certaines femmes et le fantasme pour d'autres ! Alors que moi… Je ne suis qu'un être solitaire qui reste dans l'ombre à l'abri des regards… Je suis donc parti dans l'espoir de t'oublier. Je ne voulais pas perdre notre proximité donc je voulais effacer ses sentiments que je considérais comme éphemère. Après trois ans, je n'en n'étais toujours pas capable alors je suis revenu.

Le mal était fait. Tu ne me parlais plus, ne me regardais plus et tu changeais de pièce ou de rue lorsque je m'y trouvais. Un soir, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, tu entras dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Puis, pour la première fois, tu me violas…

Je soupire et tente de me relever, mais la douleur sourde me rend la tâche plus difficile. Je réussis finalement, après plusieurs minutes, à me mettre debout. Je me dirige donc vers ma salle de bain pour reprendre une douche. Une fois dans la cabine avec l'eau allumée, je me laisse tomber en position fœtus, je laisse mes larmes tomber et mes cris se faire entendre. Entre ces murs trop blanc, je cris ma douleur, ma tristesse et mon amour. N'ayant plus de voix, je me relève. Je me lave rapidement et pars dans le salon. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre donc je m'installe sur le sofa où je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveil, au milieu de la nuit, en sachant que je ne dormirai pas pour ce qu'il en reste. Les cauchemars en étaient la cause. Je m'assoie et sens une douleur sourde dans mon crâne. Après avoir autant pleuré il est normal d'avoir une migraine. Je soupire et me dirige une fois de plus vers ma salle de bain. Je m'arrête devant la pharmacie et je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Les yeux rouge gonflés, des grosses cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux sans dessus-dessous.

Je frappe cet objet qui me renvoi l'image d'un être faible. Je ne veux pas me voir, je ne veux pas voir ce que l'amour à fait de moi! Je regarde les morceaux trainant sur le sol et la vérité ce fait jusqu'à mon cerveau : Tu ne me lâcheras jamais et tu ne redeviendras jamais mon meilleur ami. J'ingurgite deux petites pilules contre le mal de tête et je prends un morceau sur le sol avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Je m'assoie à mon bureau, où normalement je remplie mes rapport de mission et je sors une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon. Je regarde l'objet brillant déposé, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le bureau et commence à écrire. Après plusieurs essaies, feuilles et larmes je tiens entre mes mains la version finale. Je me déshabille, prends la lettre que je plie et l'objet coupant. Je me dirige vers mon lit et me couche dessus.

C'est en me voyant dans ce bout de miroir que je le passe sur ma peau. Une petite douleur se fait sentir mais rien de plus. Le sang agresse ma peau blanche par sa couleur. Je me couche en prenant soin de placer la lettre au niveau de mon cœur car je sais que tu seras le premier à me voir. Je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus froid. Je ne souffre pas vraiment j'ai connu pire. Je sens qu'une fois ceci terminer je ne souffrirais plus… Souffriras-tu de me voir ainsi ? Regretteras-tu tes gestes ? Je ne le sais pas.

Je repense à nous deux avant tout ceci et je souris. De toute façon je le sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu que ça change, si je n'avais pas voulu ton amour car je suis en amour avec toi rien de tout ça ne serais pas arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux de toi et partir loin comme je les fais. Je sens à peine une larme couler sur ma joue et alors que je sens la paix me gagner je rend l'âme dans un dernier soupire.

Ce soir, je te dirais tout. Ce soir, je te demanderais pardon. Pour toutes ces fois où je t'ais fait mal, pour ces fois où je ne voulais que te montrer mon amour sans savoir comment m'y prendre ainsi que toutes ces fois où j'ai pris ton corps sans ta permission.

Ce matin je me lève avec une boule qui me serre l'estomac et un mauvais pressentiment. Comme d'habitude, je fais ma toilette du matin. Par contre, plus le temps passe plus mon malaise augmente. À l'heure du dîner je n'en peux plus et je sors de mon appartement en direction de chez toi. Une fois devant ta porte, j'hésite entre cogner ou rentrer par ta fenêtre. Je me dis que tu ne viendras surement pas répondre alors j'opte pour la fenêtre. Elle est verrouiller mais je crochet la serrure comme d'habitude. Je rentre et là mon monde s'écroule. Tu es bien là sur ton lit, on pourrait croire que tu dors s'il n'y avait pas ce sang pour nous montrer la vérité en face. Je m'avance jusqu'à toi et m'écroule à ta hauteur. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter. Je vois une carte posé sur ton cœur, alors je tends ma main tremblante et la prend. Je la regarde avec peur. Elle renferme tellement de secret. Tu as du l'écrire avant de faire ça. Je sais que c'est toi qui la fais, on le voit avec le morceau de miroir encore entre tes mains et l'ouverture sur tes poignets. Je me décide à lire la lettre.

« Je n'ai jamais su comment te le dire, mais tu étais spéciale pour moi. Tu as toujours été plus qu'un meilleur ami à mes yeux. Nous avons passé tellement de bon moment ensemble avant que tout se complique ainsi. Je sais qu'en partant j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est donc pour ça que je ne disais jamais non quand tu venais. Je voulais réparer ma faute, qu'on redevienne ami et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je pensais vraiment être assez fort pour tout encaisser, mais j'ai vite réalisé que j'étais trop faible.

Si tu lis ceci, c'est surement parce que tu revenais faire ton tour et que tu m'as retrouvé. Je me demander ce que tu penses… Me trouve-tu pathétique, hideux, imbécile ? Je ne le sais pas et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Comment réagie-tu ? Pleures-tu ? Cries-tu ? As-tu mal comme j'ai eu mal ? J'ai eu mal bien avant tout ceci… Je vais enfin te dire pourquoi je suis parti… C'était pour t'oublier car… Je t'aime… Je n'ai pas fait de faute il est bien au présent malgré le fait que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Malgré tout, je t'aime toujours et j'emporte cet amour avec moi dans la tombe. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu te vengeas de cette façon, mais ça m'importais peu. Ce qui m'a tué c'était de voir que tu faisais cet acte sans partager mes sentiments. J'aurais voulu être capable de te dire ce que je ressentais. Tu aurais surement été dégouter et tu serais parti. Tout ça pour te demander pardon, je suis parti comme un lâche. »

Le déclic ce fait. Ce n'est pas une simple blague. Tu es vraiment parti. Cette fois, c'est pour de bon. Mes larmes coulent sans que je les retienne je crie. Mais comme j'ai été stupide! J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais. J'avais tellement de chose à dire. Je lâche la lettre et serre ton corps. Je pleurs encore plus en sentant ton corps froid et sans vie. Comment peux-tu me demander pardon alors que je suis celui qui aurait dû le faire. Je crie en demandant pardon… Je t'aime aussi ! Quand tu es parti mon cœur c'est briser. Je te méprisais et quand tu es revenu je t'haïssais alors je t'ai ignoré. Puis un soir, je suis venu te voir et j'ai pété les plombs. J'étais saoul et j'avais l'impression que tout ce que tu faisais était pour me provoquer. La façon dont tu me marchais, me parlais et me regardais.

Lorsque je t'ai pris la première fois, tu ne t'es pas plein donc je pensais que tu étais consentant. Quand je revenais, je ne pensais pas que tu détestais tout ça à ce point. D'un coter, je savais que je t'avais blessé mais je m'étais dit qu'il était trop tard. C'est pourquoi je revenais. Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de savoir ce que tu ressentais. Je ne pensais qu'à mon plaisir et une fois terminé je te nettoyais et je me sentais moins mal. Je voulais que tu vois ce petit geste d'affection mais apparemment tu ne la jamais vue. Maintenant quand j'y repense je n'ai jamais entendu un seul son de plaisir franchir tes lèvres. Le seul que j'entendais était lorsque je te pénétrais tu lâchais un seul cri douloureux et tu devenais silencieux.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement et je me lève. J'enlève mes vêtements en ne gardant que mon sous-vêtement puis je te prends doucement dans mes bras. Je constate que tu es trop léger. Je me dirige vers ta salle de bain où je m'assoir sur le bord de ta baignoire. Je te positionne sur mon torse de façon à pouvoir allumer l'eau et la mettre à une bonne température. Une fois fait, je te mets à l'intérieur et à l'aide d'une petite serviette, je nettoie ton corps et le mien du sang qui nous recouvre. Après quelques minutes, tu es complètement propre alors je te sors et entreprend de te sécher et je nous ramène à ta chambre. Je te pose par terre ne voulant pas te remettre dans ton lit plein de sang et je te sors de nouveau vêtement. J'entreprends ensuite, tant bien que mal, de nous revêtir. Je te reprends, une nouvelle fois, puis je nous fais sortir par ta fenêtre. Nous avons moins de chance de nous faire remarquer car elle donne sur ta ruelle. Je descends les marches et me dirige vers ma voiture. J'ouvre, avec difficulté, la portière du coter passager et te dépose à l'intérieur. Je t'attache et ferme la porte pour me diriger à ma place. Une fois à tes coter, je démarre le véhicule. Je me dirige vers un endroit que nous connaissions tous les deux. Nous y allions étant plus jeunes. Je me souviens très bien le jour où nous nous sommes perdus dans cette immense forêt alors que nous étions que de simple gosse. Nous avions décidé de marcher tout droit et c'est là, que nous avons découvert ce paradis. En sortant de cette forêt, nous étions tout sale, nous avions relevé notre tête baissée et nos yeux devaient bien ressembler à deux grosses assiettes sous la beauté du paysage. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue et le coucher du soleil couchant reflétait. C'était éblouissant. Je soupire et éteint mon moteur. Une larme m'échappe lorsque la penser que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois me traverse.

Je me suis positionné devant le long pont. Je nous détache et je te place sur moi. Je sers ton corps froid et les larmes se plaisent à dévaler mes joues. Je repars le véhicule puis mon pied se fait lourd faisant ainsi avancer la voiture qui prend de la vitesse sur le pont. Je vois la fin de celui-ci, et je sens la voiture tomber dans l'eau. Je te regarde, je sais que la voiture s'enfonce et se remplit mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Tu es partit alors pourquoi je devrais rester alors que tu étais ma seule raison de vivre ? De toute façon. Personne ne pleurera. Tous les deux sommes orphelins sans aucuns réels amis. L'eau ne cesse de monter et elle me mouille. Je commence à avoir froid, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as du ressentir. L'auto se remplit et lorsqu'elle dépasse mes voies respiratoires, je ne retiens pas mon souffle et je la laisse s'engouffrer en moi. Je la sens rentrer en moi, elle me déchire. Mes larmes se mélangent avec elle et je ne sais même plus s'il en coule encore. Mes poumons eux me brûlent et l'eau ne cesse de me poignarder mas je continue de te serrer dans mes bras. Tu es peut-être parti sans moi pensant bien faire mais je te rejoindrais. Je sens ma conscience faiblir. Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps mais je repense quand même à tous nos bons moments passé ensemble.

Dans un dernier effort, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mes yeux se ferment pour ne plus jamais ce rouvrir mais je vois quand même ce tunnel dont les autres parlent. La seule différence, c'est que tu es là à me tendre ta main. Je prends ta main mon ange sans hésitation et cette fois je sais que c'est la fin. Soyons enfin heureux ensemble.


	2. Commentaires et réponses

Par : chaynyz hyuga

Désolée la flemme de me connecter comme dab! histoire vraiment très touchante et triste! ce qui me fait le plus mal je pense c'est le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de se dire je t'aime! T.T

Réponse: Je sais! C'est ce quie rend cette histoire plus émouvante 3 J'ai pensé refaire une autre version de la fin dit moi si ça te dit ^^

Par : Lullaby-chan1000

Leur tristesse est très belle. Mais en réalité qui parle ? J'ai ma petite idée mais...

Réponse: Pour moi celui qui ce suicide est Sasuke et celui qui le suit c'est Naruto, je voulais laisser le choix aux lecteurs ^^


End file.
